Like Whoa!
by Chasm-chan
Summary: Animated. When a new femme joins the Autobots on Earth, things start getting interesting as the D-cons start to strike again. And as this happens the femme learns the secrets of her past, and how she's connected to two bots on Earth. Two, who she never would have expected.
1. Chapter 1

Like Whoa!

By Water Toa

Deep in space, flew a large and incredible ship. Its speed was impressive, but one individual was wishing it was faster. This said individual was a pretty femme, staring out a window tapping her foot. The female or femme as her side of the gender was normally called, was of average size but knew she was still growing; even if she was a young adult. She wore light but tough armor that was blue and silver. Her eyes were blue, but had the tendency to change to purple when upstate or angered. Her helm wasn't very extravagant, but a ponytail of hair stuck out of the helmet high up. She, like many girls of her kind, had hair but it was a light thin metal. Her boot tapping on the floor of the space ship made a slight echo as she folded her arms, her eyes gazing out the window at the stars. Though a looker may have thought she was bored with the sight, this was not true.

Her eyes gazed in wonder at the stars and planets as they moved through the dark void. She had only been on two ships in her long life cycle, not including the escape pod, and the beauty of space still awed her. But the small frown on her face plate did show she was a bit bored this trip. And a little nervous as well. For you see, she was going to a distant planet to hopefully join a team of mechs there.

Said team was made up of six transformers: Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet, the newly revived Prowl, the memory regained Arcee, and the team leader and Cybertron's hero-Optimus Prime. And the Techno-organic named Sari. Going to join a new team would be nerve racking enough as it is; but to go and join a team of heroes that brought in Megatron, the scourge of the Autobots and deadly leader of the Decepticons?

Brutal.

The femme was personally giving herself a prize for being as calm as she was. The first time she was put on a team she stayed up half the night then paced the room of the ship she was riding in at the time 5 times around. Maybe more. She chewed her lip as she shifted feet and looked around the room she was in. Her feet were itching to pace and was about to start when the door to her right slid open, revealing a tall white and black mech. "Ah, there you are." He said pleasantly as he walked over. This mech was mainly white with black lines, a slim but strong figure and a bright blue visor where his eyes were. He had the Elite Guard symbol in the center of his chest were his hood would be and two blue and one red light and two blue headlights. An easy going smile was on his lips and it helped his overall look.

It was a wonder he was still single. ( =D ) "I was wondering where you went off too. Digging the scene?" he asked. The femme nodded, thankful for the distraction. "Yeah, it's really something. So, why were you lookin' for me?" the mech leaned on the window, which by the way took up most of the wall. "We're almost to the space bridge. Once we're though that, you'll be able to see something really stellar." The femme giggled; the mech thought a lot of things were 'stellar' and was normally right. "I'll take your word for it, Jazz."

Jazz chuckled and smiled her way knowingly. "You nervous?" he asked, already knowing the answer. "What do you think?" she asked, chuckling nervously. "Team Earth doesn't know a thing about me other then I'm a femme. What if they think one is enough? Or think I'm 'too young'?" As she said 'too young' she did air quotes and sounded like she'd heard that a lot. Which she had. That was another reason she was nervous and wishing this whole thing was done and over with. She was so nervous she was biting her lips. Jazz put a servo on her shoulder. "You don't have to worry about a thing, little dancer." He said, calling her by one of his many nicknames for her. "I know the cool cats and their alright. They'll be ecstatic to meet you, if not already. So stop worrying and relax." The femme looked into Jazz's optics and then, still looked nervous herself, nodded. "Come on, Magnus wants you in the main room." Jazz said and held out his servo to her. The femme smiled and after taking it walked with him to the door.

As they started down the hallway, she turned and asked Jazz something. "What's a cat?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Optimus Prime leaned on a wall of the abandoned Sumdac factory and watched slightly amused as Prowl and Bumblebee played Twister. Ever since Prowl came back from the Well of Allsparks, Bumblebee had stayed by his side, much to Prowls uneasy annoyance. Bumblebee, though he tried hard, wasn't very good at staying still or quiet for long periods of time so it got annoying for Prowl. But he had yet to complain. He, and the rest of the team, knew BB was acting like this because it hit him hard when he died and wanted to make it up to him. It hit everyone hard, especially Jazz who saw it happen and couldn't stop Prowl from pulling the move that ended his life in the first place.

"Right servo on green!" Sari, who was calling the shots, called and Prime had to hide his laugher at the weird positions the players were in now. It most defiantly was not comfortable, that's for sure. As he watched, Primes' thoughts went to the past few weeks. After stopping the Omega Supreme clones from blowing Detroit and everyone in it to bits, he and his team went back to Cybertron as heroes. Bringing back some of the ninja protoforms that were stolen, the Allspark and Magnus Hammer, and Prowls dead body, they took in the cheering but it didn't feel like they expected. And Prime knew it was because Prowl wasn't there to experience it with them. When the crowd of Autobots calmed down and cleared a bit, the Earth team was shocked to find Ultra Magnus waiting with Sentinel Prime and two of the council, Alfa Trion and Perceptor, waiting for them on the steps of the Fortress Maximus. They were lead inside and soon they were in one of the main rooms were the council worked and gathered. It soon occurred to Optimus that this was the same room he was in when he was kicked out of the Academy. ~Well, that's irony at best.~ he had thought as everyone took their places, his team next to him with Sari sitting on Bumblebees' shoulder.

When Magnus took his place, everything went quiet; even Sentinel was tight lipped for once. The heroes were about to twitch or shift as the silence started to get uncomfortable when Ultra Manus…started…clapping. As the earth team stood shocked the rest of the council started applauding too; even Sentinel Prime though he didn't seem to enjoy it. Long story short they were given praise, metals, and when Optimus tried to give back the Manus Hammer, Ultra gave it back. He said it was in better hands, Optimus's hands. Needless to say, Sentinel wasn't happy, but was told to shut up. After that they soon learned that the Allspark and Prowls body was placed in the same room and he was brought back. After the happy reunion, Ultra asked them what they would like for a reword. They answered that they would like to stay on Earth, since it's become a second home to them. And no doubt it will, if it hasn't already, become a target. Their wish was granted and after two weeks on Cybertron, everyone went back home.

During their time there, Sari tried to learn about her past but it was a wash. All she got was that she might have been one of the ninja protoforms, but they couldn't prove it. Sari was disappointed but let it go, and used up the rest trip to her birthplace seeing the sights. It was very cool, but Sari knew Earth was much prettier. ( ) Bumblebee and Jazz raced, Ratchet showed Arcee around Cybertron, Bulkhead helped with the space bridges, Prowl and Jazz stayed in their old dojo and Prime just tried to stay out of sight since now almost everywhere he went he was jumped by fan femmes and kids and ect. While he was there he gave his jetpack to the scientists so they can try to make more and he took it back before he came home.

"Prime." Optimus turned to Ratchet, brought out of his thoughts. "Yes Ratchet?" Ratchet pointed with his thumb to the monitors. "Just got a call from the Arc (I have no idea what the ship Ultra Magnus rides in is called so I'm winging it). Their almost here and will be landing at the park." Prime nodded and turned to the rest of his team right as Bulkhead fell and Bumblebee stayed up for a second then fell right after. "Autobots," The others looked his way, eager. Prime smiled then waved his hand to the doorway. "Transform and Roll Out!"

Autors notes: There! My next chapter! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Water Toa A/n: I'm so sorry! I had this chapter ready weeks ago but I totally forgot I never posted it. Xp Then I up and lose my jump drive with this story in it. But I found it and I now will post this long overdue chapter. Please Review!**

Chapter three

No ones p.o.v

Team Earth was already at the park when the ship came in for a landing. The giant blue and white ship was very impressive, but also kicked up a lot of dirt as it came lower. Sari flew up with her jetpack over the dust clouds and was ok, but Fanzone-who insisted to be there-and other police and bystanders had to cover their faces. "This is why I hate machines and space ships," Fanzone coughed.

The ship touched down and when the door opened, out walked three beings: Ultra Magnus, Jazz, and Sentinel. "Welcome Ultra Magnus, sir." Optimus said as he and his team saluted. "At ease, Optimus Prime." Magnus said the slightest strain in his voice only heard by Jazz and Ratchet, who both had experience. The Magnus was still getting over his injuries from Shockwave, and in Ratchets personal opinion the Magnus should still be resting. But who listens to him?

"What's up, dawgs?" Jazz greeted with a smile as he walked over and put his arm around Prowls' shoulder. "Things still on the flip side?" he asked his eyes on his fellow cyber ninja who nodded, knowing Jazz was mainly asking him. "I am fine, Jazz. The Allspark and Ratchet do wonders."

Sentinel just made a 'huh' sound as he walked over to Optimus. "Hello rejects." He said, stopping in front of Optimus. "Hello Sentinel." Optimus replied calmly but if you were watching you could see his hand twitch. He wasn't in the mood for this game. Thankfully, Ultra Magnus wasn't ether. "That's enough, Sentinel Prime." Sentinel backed off and Ultra turned to Optimus with a small smile. "Good to see you again, Optimus." He greeted. "Nice to see you again, sir." Optimus replied with his own smile. Sentinel yawned loudly and rolled his optics. "Yeah yeah yeah, can we get this over with already? I have things to do back home."

Fanzone grunted to himself. "I see he hasn't changed a bit." He muttered to himself watching the others. Ultra mentally made a note to give Sentinel some chores to do back on Cybertron but gave the slightest nod. "Are you ready to meet your new team member?" "We sure are!" Bumblebee said excitedly. "Where is she?" Bulkhead asked, looking around. Jazz chuckled leaning away from Prowl. "She's still on the ship." Jazz then turned to the ship and raised his voice a bit his servos framing his mouth. "She's too scared to come out." "No I'm not!" A young sounding female voice replied immediately for the ship. "Then come out already!" Jazz fired back, chuckling at the Earth bots confused faces. "She and I are good friends." He explained. "Ohhhh."

A shadow of a figure appeared at the top of the ramp then slowly, nervously, walked down. As the light hit her frame, the Earth boy bots blinked in slight awe. The femme wasn't beautiful to some but was very pretty. Her blue and silver armor went perfectly with her, and her helm was normal, but her long hair flowed out to her shoulder blades from a high head ponytail. Her slim figure and normal but slightly short stature helped them think she'd make a wonderful scout or in Sari's case, dancer. Her lips seemed to have dark blue lip-gloss on them and her blue eyes gazed around in wonder; looking at everything but her new team mates and leader. Her fingers, which she was playing with, were long and slim in the way if she was human she'd be told she had piano hands, and had nails. Her feet looked to have boots on and they finished the look.

"Allow me to introduce, "Ultra Magnus said as the femme stopped next to him and saluted. "Speed Strike."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Speed Strike said to Optimus, the nervousness just hearable in her voice. Jazz walked over and gave her a one armed hug. "Aw, relax Speed. A'nt nothing to worry about." Speed gave Jazz a look. "Jazz," she hissed to him. Jazz just chuckled at her and rubbed her helm brotherly. Speed, looking annoyed smirking, slapped the hand away. "I told you to stop doing that in front of others, Jazz." "But it's fun." He countered with a chuckle as Speed rolled her eyes.

Team Earth was surprised to hear her voice. It sounded like music but she also sounded like a teenagers. She was defiantly as young as she looked and Bee and Bulkhead high fived each other. "Told you she'd be young." Bulkhead teased his little buddy who squawked in denial. "No, I did."

"Pretty young," Prowl muttered to Optimus as Ratchet shook his head with dismay. "Not another young bot." He moaned causing Optimus to chuckle. Bee turned to the Doc bot and gave him a angel's smile. "Aw come on Doc Bot, you know you love us." Ratchet just moaned again and face palmed himself. Arcee just laughed quietly at him.

"I'm doomed." Ratchet muttered. Speed looked over and tilted her head curiously. "What's with him?" She asked Jazz who just shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4

**Water Toa A/n: You know, I noticed a while back that all my chapters look a lot smaller on here. I blame Microsoft. Oh well, here's a longer chapter. Thank you everyone the reviewed, favorited and alerted this!**

Chapter Four

Speed Strikes p.o.v

It's been two weeks since I've come to Earth, and I'm bored out of my processor.

Well, not really that bored per say. I'm lying on my side reading 'THE LOST HERO' huge book version made for me. My team and I saved a famous book company a few days ago and to repay us they promised to make large versions of any book they had for us when ever we'd like. Pretty cool, huh? I've already read the whole Percy Jackson Olympian series.

While I kind of expected more excitement, the easy going, almost lazy life style _is_ pretty good. I figured Optimus Prime would be uptight, commanding, and maybe a little bossy and scary. But instead he was nice, smart, I guess a bit commanding, and while he's been a hero for a while now; he still is getting used to it and didn't have an ego. Apparently, according to the others, he has a temper too but I haven't seen it. But there is one thing I have come to hate about him: his speeches. Seriously, he can talk you to _**death**_. Even if the speech itself is short, you'd want to run and hide somewhere far, far, **FAR** away. **FAR** I tell you!

I've had to go through three already! And they weren't even my fault. I mean, seriously, I'm just there and I can't leave without a reason; I'd end up insulting him and maybe turning the speech totally on me. I could turn off my audios but then I'd miss the ending when we're dismissed. And it's kind of hard to read his lips even though their full normal lips for a guy. I wonder if he's a good kisser.

A knock at my door brought me out of my thoughts. "Yes?" I called sitting up, the book still in hand. The door opened and in walked Sari. I've become a pretty good friend with her these last two weeks. "Hi, Speed. How are you doing?" Sari asked.

I placed my hand on the ground and she walked on. I lifted her up and she jumped onto my bed. "I'm fine. I started the next Olympian book today. It's great!" I answered. Sari laughed, well, naturally to me and I smiled back. I crossed my legs on the bed and peered down at her. "So, what's up?" I asked her.

"Well, I need some new stuff and the grocery bot back home broke down. I was hoping Bee would come with me to the mall but he got Prowl watching a movie with him," Sari said then added. "Somehow." "So you were hoping I could take you." I guessed matter-of-factly. Sari nodded. "Pleaseeeeee? It will only be for an hour, tops." "Weeeeelllll," I said thoughtfully, rubbing my chin. Sari pulled out the 'anime eyes' on me and I chuckled. "Alright, alright! I'll come." "Yes!" Sari fist pumped and I laughed.

"And maybe we can go to the amusement park too! I've been dying to show it to you!" she said excitedly. "Sure." I said. I've never been to an, 'amusement park' before. They don't have those on Cybertron. "Why don't we ask Arcee to come with us?" Sari asked as I stood up and quickly put the book in subspace for later. I shook my head with a sly smile. "We can't. She and Ratchet have plans. Something about giving her a tour around Detroit." I said with a giggle. I saw the look in the medics' eye. He had feelings for Arcee but was taking it slow, like a smart person. Especially with her, what with the memory loss and everything. Personally, I think they'd make a great couple. Sari nodded with understanding and when I helped her down we walked out. Sari was going over her plans and telling me of all the cool things to do at the park while I just nodded and smiled.

The two of us journeyed to the main room to find Bumblebee and Prowl watching TV. "Hey guys!" Sari called out as the two turned to her. "We're off!"

"Ok, have fun. And if you find out about anymore races let me know." Bee said turning his head back to the TV. Apparently it was a kung fu movie with a panda or something fighting. Must have been good if Prowl was watching too. Or he lost a bet.

Yep, most likely that.

"We will." I replied then transformed down into my earth mode. I'm a Ducati 848 and much cuter then my Cybertronian mode in my opinion. Sari jumped on top of me, which didn't hurt as must as you might think but it did feel weird, and transformed her helmet onto her head.

"Let's go!" She cried excitedly. If I could I would have smiled. I revved my engine and popped a wheelie then took off out of the building. "Tell Prime where were going!" I called back before turning a corner. The drive didn't take long and soon I parked in the malls' parking lot in the shade. Sari slipped off and put the helmet away. "Ok, I'll be right back, Speed. 10 minutes, tops." "Alright." I said, my head lights blinking with my words. "I'll be right here." Sari rushed into the building, giving me a wave before disappearing inside. "Now, about that book…" I muttered transforming back into robot mode and I leaned on a support beam and pulled the book out of subspace.

Ten minutes, then twenty went by and Sari was still inside. I had started to get worried and was thinking about calling her phone when I heard her coming towards me. I turned my head and blinked. "_That's_ all you got? You were in there for twenty minutes, what took you?" I asked bewildered. All Sari had was two bags and both were small. "I had to get a snack." Sari said nonchalantly with a shrug, "A snack?" I asked even more confused. "Yeah, there was a line to Burger King. And then I walked around the mall looking for the Game Stop and when I found it didn't have the game I wanted. So I went to Bath and Body Works and got some more stuff." Sari explained holding up the first bag. "The second bag has some new jewelry from another shop."

I rolled my eyes. "You human females are as obsessed with shopping as femmes back home." "Aw, come on." Sari said teasingly as she gave me the bags so I can put them in subspace. "I'm sure you've done a lot of shopping." "Nope." I said simply then transformed back down. Sari climbed on and I drove out of the parking lot. We started for the edge of town where the amusement park was. As we did I turned on my radio and started listening to one of the songs. ~Hmm, nice song. Hey, this is the song I heard yesterday. ~

"Wow, is that you singing, Speed Strike?" Sari asked me suddenly. "Huh, what?" I asked startled. "What are talking about, Sari?" Sari leaned closer as we drew near to the park, her eyes glowing with mirth. "I know that song and I've never heard a second voice. I wonder where it came from." ~Opps.~ I thought and if I could I'd be chewing my lip. It didn't want anyone to hear my voice. It really stinks so I never sing unless I'm alone. "It's nothing, Sari. Oh look, the turn off!" Sari shrieked in surprise as I did a quick turn and drove to the parking lot for the park. "Robot World?" I giggled at the name as Sari got off my, giving me the stink eye. "Seriously?" Sari shrugged. "When you live in a state with robot protectors, it's not too surprising. Now come on!"

Deep in space, far from Earth, Megatron stared. Tied down to a large berth, his injuries mostly gone from his battle gone wrong, stasis cuffs ready to active with one wrong move, and his proton gun taken from him, he was watched 24/7. He had to give them credit; the Autobots weren't taking chances. With cameras in the cell hidden to watch his every move, guards in front of each of the five latched doors, and scanners in front of each door to detect any Decepticon energy no one would be dumb enough to try to recues the Chaos Bringer.

But how could they? No one except a select few knew where he was held. Weak as those Autobots are, they did have some brains. To Decepticon knowledge there were five major jails the high ranking Cons could go. Each one on a different planet in a different part of space under Autobot control. With only a few bots in the know his Cons could attack any of the jails just to find out it was the wrong one.

But Megatron knew he still had a chance. While the guards jeered and mocked him, he stayed silent. Not a word was spoken, not even in his recharge. He waited patiently, knowing that soon, he didn't know when but soon, he will be liberated. Think about it, he doesn't have a beta team for nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

The day went by quickly and the two girls soon realized they had stayed at Robot World an hour too long; in fact, the place was going to close soon. In a panic the Techno Organic and Autobot rushed out of the place, put their winnings in Speeds subspace, Speed transformed down and Sari jumped on, and got the heck out of there. "Aw, Prime is going to kill me," Speed moaned as they found themselves stuck in a traffic jam.

"Nya, your new here. He'll go easy on you. For me on the other hand, oh Bossbot is going to _kill_ _me_," Sari moaned, face palming herself. Speed Strike would have too if she was in robot mode but the closes thing she could do was go lower on her tires and dim her head lights.

It wasn't their fault really. Once they girls stepped inside the amusement park, Speed was amazed to find that whoever created Robot World was kind enough to add rides and games that were big enough for the Cybertronions. Once the initial shock wore off, the two rushed to the first remodeled ride.

It was called The Backlot Stunt Coaster and one side of the seats was large enough for a small sized transformer to ride in. It was very fun, even if Speed almost freaked out at some parts. Next was Adventure Express, which Speed had to duck a little but enjoyed all the same. Then Sari led her friend to one of her favorite rides: Delirium. A giant circle with seats all around, the ride swings up one side the swings down then up the other.

Each ride was fun, exciting and a little scary. But that's one of the reasons why Speed Strike loved this place so much. Imagine, being scared by swinging on a moving circle when her people still had Decepticons to worry about_! _

_~Cybertron NEEDS amusement parks. I'm bring Jazz here next time, maybe he can get Ultra Magnus to make one.~_ she had thought before screaming her head off as they went higher and spun.

After another ride and a quick game in which Sari won, Sari wanted to ride the Zephyr, a giant suspended swing ride. There were no seats that fit, which was just fine with Speed, she needed a break. So while Sari got in line, Speed Strike just sat cross legged facing the ride.

Speed thought back to that point as the jam started to clear up some.

As Speed sat there, she started thinking about some stuff. Like the others when she first came here it took her a while to understand how Earth works and how Detroit's rules worked. Now things were simpler with only a few things still really confusing her now. Like that Fanzone guy. If he hated machines so much, why didn't he leave the robot capital? And what was with all the camera bots and handheld cameras? Didn't the humans see the Autobots enough already? Enough to make them old news at least? Well, not her of course; she was the new kid here.

Speed was brought out of her thoughts when she noticed a man walking towards her. There was nothing wrong with the man himself that made her stare in mild surprise and curiosity-it was the clothes he wore. He was dressed as a cowboy (she looked it up), one of the most interesting and original outfits Speed had seen at all here. Most people in this state just wore light and dark colored jump suits as far as she'd seen. The man wore dark blue jeans with brown boots. He had on a white long sleeved shirt with the string tie around his neck. Complete with a dark brown cowboy hat and a belt buckle, he looked in every way like he was from the Wild West. Even with his body structure, with him being a little big around the waist line and tall. As he got closer she could see he had bright green eyes which brought out the white of his skin and the orange beard.

"Howdy miss." The man greeted, stopping two feet to the side of her. Another surprise, that man had the deepest voice Speed Strike had ever heard, bot or human, in her life cycle. Quite frankly, it scared her for a sec. That's when she remembered to answer.

"Good day to you, sir." She said politely with a little nod of the head she then shook his hand with her finger.

"Anyone sitting here?" he asked, pointing with his head to a bench at Speeds' side. She shook her head no and the man sat down. "The name is Preston Stormer. You can call me Stormer, everyone does. How do you like the rides so far?"

Speed smiled even as her brain looked up the man. "Their very nice and well made. I'd love to thank whoever's idea it was to create places for Cybertornions to ride. It's made my first trip to an Amusement park much better."

Stormer looked surprised. "Really? You've nev'a been to a park like this before?" he asked and was even more shocked when Speed nodded. "Well, I'm glad Robot World was your first. And so you know, you're welcome."

Speed Strike raised a would-be eye brow at that but the second after, "Ah, your one of the creators and co-owner of this place."

Stormer nodded pleased as he tipped his hat. "That's right, miss. It was my idea to have some of the rides refitted for Transformer use. Though my coworkers might say otherwise." The two chuckled and the Zephyr started to move, Sari in one of the seats. "I'm as pleased as punch that you approve. I was worried the rides wouldn't live up to Autobot standers."

"Well, you get an A+ from me, Mr. Stormer. The rides were splendid and just right for small and thin mechs and femmes. But I don't think the bigger ones will be able to fit."

That mans' chuckle seemed to come from the earth itself. "Yeah, we reckoned it be better to have the rides start off with smaller seats and move our way up. Not sure when it'll be done, but I'll tell you this; I doubt we can make a ride safe with a seat large enough for that Bulkhead fella."

Makes sense. For the rides to go the desired speed even with the seats empty it would cause problems. "I'm sure Bulkhead would understand." I told Stormer. In the weeks I've been here, I've made a friend in Bulky. I have a feeling he wasn't into rides really. "Maybe you could have an art studio instead. Bulkhead loves to paint and I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

Stormer rubbed his chin in thought, a small smile on his face. "You know, that just might work." And so on and so on went the talk. It ended when Stormer was called away and Sari got off the ride. After that we girls just in short played like the world, no, the universe was coming to an end.

_~And it probably will.~_ I thought as the human driven cars **Finally** cleared up. I took off as fast as I could and still be under the speed limit; no need to start getting tickets. _~If Prime doesn't kill me for breaking my word,~_ I thought worried and nervous. _~He'll give me one of his Talks. I'll never survive it! Oh Primus I'm ddddooooooommmmmm.~_

When Sari and I made it to the factory, Prime was standing at the door waiting. "Hello Speed Strike. Sari."

Sari slid off and I transformed. I saluted him. "Optimus Prime, sir! I am sorry for disobeying your clear orders and I shall take any punishment you see fit to give me."

"Wait! It's not all her fault Boss Bot." Sari cut in, stepping forward. I looked down at her, surprised. "if anything, I'm to blame. I got so excited I forgot to check the time."

Prime stood there. I did the equivalent of swallowing as Sari rubbed her leg with her foot. "Girls," Both of us straightened up. Then-

'Yawn!'

Sari slapped her hand over her mouth, shocked and got a little red in the cheeks. "Sorry! It just slipped out."

Prime chuckled then moved to the side. "Go on in. it's late." I blinked in surprise. That was, unexpectly easy. I looked at Sari, who looked at me, shrugged then the two of us walked to the door. But right when I put my foot inside- "I'm letting you two off the hook this time. But next time, don't stay out too late. Oh, and Sari?"

Sari looked up with innocent eyes. "Yes, Opitmus?"

Prime smiled, knelt down and held out his servo to her. He opened it and right in his palm was Saris' cell phone. "Opps." Sari said sheepishly. "Forgot about that."

Sari took her phone and we all went inside. Sari went for the bedroom while I went for some Energon. Oil makes my tank ill. Then with a large yawn of my own I walked right into my room and flopped on my berth. And just like that, I'm asleep.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Is the spy in place?"

"Yes commander. No one expects a thing."

"Good, let's keep it that way. How long until we have our info?

"Hmm, about one to five months."

…

"Don't look at me like that, it takes time. If we rush everything could fall to pieces."

"Fine. You better hope Lord Megatron doesn't punish us for making him wait."

SOMEWHERE IN DEEP SPACE, 3 ½ MONTHS AGO


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

**Little note. I made a mistake in the last two chapters. My idea was Speed asked Optimus about going to the fair and he made her promise to be back on time. Sorry if that messed up anything. Oh and until I learn the real names for certain body part for the Transformers, ankle is ankle and ect for both species. Now this is when things get interesting ;) Review please and thank you.**

"Bulkhead, when can I move? My ankles are starting to die."

"Almost done, don't worry," Bulkhead replied somehow with a brush in him mouth like a cigar. The very thought made me giggle before I sat still again.

Bulkhead had asked if he could paint my picture this morning after I had my Energon. Bumblebee, who was in the room with us at the time, warned me that the picture might not end up like I expect but I agreed anyway. So here I am, sitting or more like half-lounging on a chair with a book in hand. My eyes looking down at a book and my 'peaceful expression' apparently look perfect so that's the pose I'm in. Thankfully he said I could read as he painted, or listened to music or whatever.

Finishing my Lost Hero book and listening to _Rolling in the Deep_ by a human lady named Adele, time passed pretty well. When my ankles started falling asleep I asked if I could move.

"How's it coming along?"

Bulkhead and I both turned to see Optimus Prime at the door. Quicker then I thought he could move, Bulk covered his painting. "Great, Boss bot! I'm just about finished. Just have to finish the lighting and the colors and-"

"I see." Optimus kindly interrupted. "Are you going to show the rest of us the painting when it's done?"

Bulkhead rubbed his head nervously. "Ah, if you think I should. I mean, if you want too I can show it when it's dry."

Optimus nodded. "I'd love to see it. Well, I just came in to see how you two were doing. Now I better go to Ratchet for my check up or he'll come find me."

Both mechs shivered and I had to cover my mouth to hide my giggles. Optimus left and Bulkhead went back to painting. Now with an obvious smile on his face.

About half an hour later Bulkhead grinned and put his brushes down. "Done! Wow, this may be my best one yet." He said proudly. I stood and after shaking some feeling back into my ankles I walked over. "Can I see?" Bulkhead looked nervous. "You won't laugh or anything will you?" he asked. I shook my head quickly. "Of course not." I said. He looked at me for a click then turned the easel to me.

I gasped.

"Good Primus that _can't_ be me!"

Bulkhead had started wincing at 'that' but when I finished he looked at me surprised. "What do you mean? You don't like it-?"

"Like it? I love it! But that can't be me. That femme is too pretty." The femme Bulkhead painted looked beautiful. How relaxed she looked reading, how the light was on her frame, even how she sat made her look like a calm gentle beauty.

"But Speed; that is you. See? She looks just like you and everything." Bulkhead said pointing with his digit at me then the painting.

"Well you made me way prettier then I am. You, Bulkhead, have a gift."

"Aw no not really…" Bulkhead said blushing and busied himself cleaning the paintbrushes. I looked at the painting once more. _~Is that how he sees me? Wow…~ _I thought then the alarm sounded. I jumped then after sharing a look with Bulkhead we took off running, Bulkhead making sure his canvas was covered first.

Once I got to the main room which doubled as the command center I slid to a stop behind Prowl. "What is it? What set off the alarm?" I asked quickly not panting a bit. Optimus looked back from the screens. On each Teletran 1 had different shots of the city. The main screen showed three unidentified Transformers blowing up buildings by the lake. "These Transformers just appeared on the scanner. Somehow they snuck onto earth and are now destroying anything in their path."

"Well then why are we standing around? Let's go!" Bumblebee said with a mix of impatient and excited. I was too; I just kept my mouth shut. My first real fight. I'll finally be able to show my team my skills in combat- If I don't fail epic-ly when I get my chance. _~About time I started really pulling my weight, as the humans say.~_ I thought.

"Autobots, Transform and Roll Out!"

I snapped back to reality as Optimus shouted that out. I quickly rushed out the base behind the others and transformed. I turned on my hologram of a teenage girl riding on my seat then I followed my team, though Ratchet stayed behind. The drive wasn't long and soon we stopped in front of the three transformers. Optimus stood in front of us and pulled out the Magnus Hammer. The rest of us pulled out our weapons as well and stood ready. In my hands were two long staffs a bit longer then my arms called Tonfas.

"I am Optimus Prime. State your designations." Optimus ordered with a strong voice. There was a pause then the tallest bot chuckled darkly. "Ah so your Optimus Prime." The three walked closer and the light made their purple symbols shine for a second. _~Figures. A few weeks on earth and I get to fight really tall Decepticons.~ _I think somewhat sarcastically with a smirk.

The one in the middle spoke again. "You just made our job much easier. Attack!" The three D-cons rushed at us and the battle started like that. Bumblebee and I took on the dark flyer with a pointed helmet while Prowl and Bulkhead went against the one that seemed to have a face on his chest and Optimus was stuck fighting the tallest con.

Things got bad real quick.

Well, at least for Bees' and my fight it did. Bumblebee started off by side wheeling away from the cons' swords and rolled around shooting him with his battle grade stingers. I stayed on the defensive, moving out of arms-and sword- reach while watching the cons' moves.

"Ha! Your lamer then Starscream-and I mean when he was just a head!" Bumblebee mocked as he jumped-kicked, aiming for the cons' back. That must not have been a good thing to say because the con frowned, spun around, and grabbed Bee. He swung him to the front and threw him into a building so hard he cracked the wall. "Bumblebee!" I shouted shocked then snapped to the con mad. "Bad move on your part, con."

He shrugged and swung his sword again. I jumped up and side kicked his helm. He didn't fall but I knocked him off balance. I swung my right tonfa at him then the left. But as fast as I am, he was faster. None of my swings hit their marks. I ducked a sword swipe to my head and threw a low punch. He moved his head back then before I could blink he grabbed my arm. Next thing I knew I'm airborne.

"Whoa!" I flipped around and landed on my feet. The con smirked. "Nice." Then he lunged at me. I moved to the side then hissed in pain. His sword had cut my side and it was smoking. I had just enough time to put my hand on it and put up my other tonfa before his sword hit me again. "Nice moves, got a name to go with them?"

We played a small fast game of cat and mouse before he answered. "I'm called…Cyclonus."

"Good name." I dropped and kicked his legs at from under him. He fell and I jumped back up. He started getting up when lighting hit his body. Bumblebee was standing, a bit wobbly, aiming his stingers at the con. "Don't worry, Speed. I got this con." Bee said pretty confidently for the one who made a body imprint in a wall. His head must be a little messed up for the moment but if that's what he wants…

"Knock yourself out." I said backing up, chuckling at the unintentional pun. Bee attacked the con giving me the time to look around. While our fight never went too far from the starting point, the others had spread out and back up the street. Optimus was holding his own, somehow, against the big con. Though he didn't seem to be very injured while he was pretty dinged up. A little farther Bulkhead and Prowl were fighting…a frog?

"Wow, D-cons are really strange." I said watching the mech transform and jump onto an old roof then shoot out his…tongues (?), aiming them at Prowl.

Bumblebees' shout of pain made me turn. Bumblebee was lying on the ground holding his lower leg. Cyclonus raised his swords for the kill then swung them down.

A loud thud was heard as his swords dig into my tonfas. I had rushed over, knelt and held them up just in time. I looked up and we stared into each other's optics. I dared him to move with mine and his looked a little impressed.

"Decepticons! Fall back! Let's let them lick their wounds."

My optics glanced at the con standing over Optimus. I mentally gasp seeing him lying on the ground; the Magnus Hammer out of reach. In the second it took to see that Cyclonus had pulled his swords out cleanly then when I looked up again all I saw was a foot. "Ah!" I felt his foot connect with my tank and I went flying backwards. I hit a semi-truck and fall to the side.

When I got through the warnings in my helm and powered up my optics I slowly stood. With my left arm pressed down to cover my side wound I walk back, right arm holding my tank area. The others were already up except Bee.

"Well that went well." Bee said loudly and sarcastically cheery. Bulkhead helped him up then gasped. "Aw Bee it's happened again?"

"What happened?" I ask stopping near them. Bee winces and uncovers his leg. About an inch under his knee his leg was almost cleanly cut through. I wince and whistle; something I picked up from humans. "That's what happened. We better get back."

Optimus Prime nods and picks up the Magus Hammer. "Your right, Speed Strike," he said. "Who can transform?"

I hold up my servo and carefully do so, knowing my side and frame won't like it. Of course I'm right and I have to turn off my voice box to hold in my pain shouts. Prowl and Bulkhead transform too, both frames showing they went through quite a beating in my eyes. Optimus picks up Bumblebee and puts him inside Bulkhead then transforms as well. And so we drove back home.

**Elsewhere in a secret place near Detroit.**

"Argh, why'd you stop us, Strika? I almost had that annoying cycle bot in my mouth." The big con with the frog alternate form complained. His annoying voice echoed off the soon to be Decepticons base walls.

"Because, Spittor, I wanted to see what kind of bots could take down Lord Megatron." The one called Strika explained a bit annoyed. This had been discussed already and Spittor knew it. Strika sat on the makeshift high command chair made out of rocks. "And I must say, I'm not impressed."

"They must have cheated." The tallest con-and that's pretty tall-said. His lights were on and helped the others to see. Other than that he was almost a lamp in the corner. Strika's frown dipped down a smidge. "It's possible. That idiot Prime doesn't even know how to use the Magus Hammer properly."

"Then he won't be much of a problem next time." The con lounging on a rock with a cube of high grade in his claws. He drank some like it was normal Energon and smirked. "Or are we sticking to the plan?"

Strika's evil smile was all the answer needed.


	7. Chapter 7

**WaterToa Notes:**

**Oh. My. Dang it it's been FOREVER since I updated on this story! To anyone who has waited this long, I'm soooo sorry. Life got in the way, along with newer stories needing my attention as well. And while I will never promise an update will be soon, I hope to have another within the next few months. And sidebar-I plan on fitting up the first few chapters. Because, honestly, I cringe when I look at them. But at least this (awkward to me) chapter is 3,064 words.**

**Reviewer thanks to all!**

**AllSpark Princess: Thank you and I'm sorry you had to wait so long. PS, love your name :)**

**Luna's Insanity: Thanks! I hope the rest of my story is to your liking too ^u^**

**That Buggy Girl: I know, I know. I meant to explain that but I fixed it somewhat in this chapter. And the eye's will be explained sooner than later.**

Chapter 7

No One's P.O.V

Speed Strike sat on the roof of a small ship watching the clouds and just thinking as the boat rocked gently back and forth. When the sad and sorry group got back to the base, Ratchet moved everyone to the Med Bay and went to work fixing them up with the help of Arcee. The two most damaged turned out to be Bumblebee and Speed, the before mention's leg was almost clear off and the latter with the odd sword cut to the stomach. Optimus was beat up and probably had some of his 'mechly pride' bruised, but overall he was fine. Bulkhead literally had to hold his jaw and Prowls' jets were sparking from a lucky shot from the toad Con but that was it.

After everyone was fixed they told Ratchet what happened. When he heard the description of just one of the Con's he froze up and if Cybertronian's could pale, he would have been as white as a sheet. Arcee looked just as worried and seemed scared as she cleaned up. When it was all over Ratchet turned to Optimus with an odd look. It was a mixture of…something and fear. Optimus looked back with a look of the same, and Ratchet proceeded to tell the others the really bad news.

"We are slagged. No, we're worse but I won't say those words in front of ladies."

That set everyone on edge, just the way Ratchet said that was enough. "What are you talking about, Ratchet?" Bumblebee asked confused like the rest of them.

Ratchet helped Optimus to his feet and gave him the floor, shaking his head slowly, in a way that told everyone even more that these Cons were different. He then stood next to Arcee and gently took the cleaning cloth out of her hands, now that she was mostly cleaning to clean as normal when she was worried about something. Already knowing he had the full and undivided attention of the other Autobots; Optimus began to speak in a grave tone.

"The Decepticon we faced today are Team Chaar. They are comprised of Spitter, Oil Slick, Cyclonus, Blackout, and their leader Strika. And they are Megatron's strongest, most powerful and most efficient team. And their his Beta Team, the one he is known to hold in reserve in case something went wrong with his plans. They are veterans from the Great War, hardly ever take prisoners unless it benefits them and the Decepticon cause, and had hardly ever been fought off. Many an Autobot has fallen to them and those that survive either don't live long or are stuck in ER Med Bay's for a complete Cybertron Solar cycle, if not more."

"A whole year?!" Bumblebee exclaimed in shock, summing up what everyone was thinking and also helping Sari to understand. She has still to fully remember all the Cybertronian time terms, since one term could mean two or more things, depending on the context or spelling.

"No one has ever defeated them?" Prowl asked, sounding calm but there was a hint on concern in his voice. Optimus and Ratchet both shook their helms.

"If somebot did they didn't tell the tale." Ratchet grumped crossing his arms. "It's safe to say they have come for information on Megatron. Out of all the Decepticon teams, they seem the most loyal. So it is safe to bet they won't leave until they know where their Lord and Master is being held."

"But we don't even know!" Bulkhead said incuriously.

"We chose not to know, so how will they get the information from us if we don't have it?" Prowl added from his spot on the wall.

"By any means they wish to use." Optimus said gravely. "They have destroyed cities, even blown up a whole planet and even started a plague of Cosmic Rust that took out over five planets until they got what they wanted."

"Detroit doesn't stand a chance." Speed Strike said lowly in light horror, speaking for the first time since they returned from her seat on the couch. Her optics was wide as she realized, along with the others, how royally in trouble they were in.

After she said that, everyone started talking at once. Speed soon couldn't take all the noise and after signaling to Prowl she was going out quickly walked to the door, transformed and then drove off into the afternoon.

Her wheels took her to the docks, where she had transformed and stared off at the water. After looking at the island afar off she suddenly decided to go there. It wasn't too far, and if something went wrong the others could come get her in 10-15 earth minutes, tops. So after asking a bored boat captain if he could give her a ride, she soon found herself headed towards the island.

The ride wasn't very long and soon they were docked. As she had watched the clouds, she carefully calmed herself and forced herself not to freak out about the first Con's she had ever fought and were now a threat to her current home. Speed carefully climbed down off the roof and then onto the sand. "Thank you very much, captain. I think I'm going to stay here for a few hours; two or three at the most. So you can go back home if you want." She said to him.

The captain decided to do just that, promising he'll be back for her in two hours. After waving the human off, Speed turned to the trees and grass and smiled. "A new place to explore; on my own, without help, and without any silly speed limits. It's perfect."

After rubbing her hands together gleefully, Speed Strike leaned forward a little then took off into the remains of Dinobot Island.

Even though it was wonderful for Speed to stretch her legs for real, she was still on guard. After running around for a bit she made it to the other side. She slowed to a stop and looked around. The trees stopped and the grass turned into sand about a yard from the water. There were a few huge and medium sized rocks placed around and a light breeze coming off the lake. Deciding to relax here, she picked a rock with a flat top and after jumping onto it laid down on her back. She sighed and closed her optics.

The peace she felt was wonderful and a nice breath of clean air after sharing a home with 6 other mechs and a femme. As the breeze lightly touched her form, Speed almost dropped her guard down completely. She had enough up though to notice a sound. It was the sound of light footsteps, and they were coming closer. She waited until they stopped then she snapped up, jumped and landed on her feet, with her tonfas in hand and ready to fight. She was expecting one of those new Cons from earlier and a part of her mind had worried she had accidently found were they were hiding out. If that was true, she was in big trouble. But that wasn't what, or I should way, _who _she saw.

Standing in front of her was a tall, dark purple and black femme with a helmet thing over her face. She was thin and seemed to be wearing a bikini like bottom and top and long boots and long arm gloves. She had two long sharp things sticking out of her back and something behind her bum. Her long claw hands, her multiple yellow optics, and her small Decepticon symbol on her neck finished things off. Speed was confused for a moment. _Who is she? I don't remember seeing her with the others this morning. But she seems familiar…did the others describe her once or-OH! _She thought and realized who she was dealing with.

"Ms. Blackarachinia, I presume?" Speed asked not moving from her pose. Now that she remembered what she was told, she didn't want to be off guard and experience Blackarachinia's cyber venom first hand. Especially when she had no backup that would get there in time and most likely haven't even noticed she wasn't there. Not for the first time, she wished the comm-links could be used mentally, as to not give away what you're doing. She couldn't even use the Cybertronian version of, what human's call, Morse Code, for fear of setting the other femme off.

"I have heard quite a lot about you."

"Nothing good, I would guess." Blackarachnia said smoothly, seeming at ease with her arms by her sides. If she didn't know better, Speed's first instinct would have been she meant no harm. That was yet to be determined and Speed kept her optics on the older femme.

"It depends on who is doing the talking." She admitted. Where Optimus would complement her on her unique fighting skills and gifts, the others weren't always as _nice_. "But I like to make my own first impressions."

Blackarachnia smirked at that. "Well, you'd be one of the first Autobots to not just shallow what you hear." She said, though the word 'Autobot' came out weird, like it left a bad taste in her mouth. "But let me tell you this-I am _very_ _dangerous,_ so that much is true. I can knock you down and leave you here for your teammates to find without much an effort."

Speed frowned for a moment. "…Alright. So why haven't you? You are most defiantly much stronger and much cleverer then I. You could have taken me out by now."

Blackarachnia seemed to think for moment then just shrugged, placing her hands on her hips in a still none threatening way. "Honestly; I just don't feel like it. I just had a _long _trip to get back here and I rather not have to deal with the others or that _Prime _so soon. Attacking you will bring them straight to me. Besides-" and here she looked Speed Strike up and down. "It's been quite a long time since I've seen a femme. And a young one at that; with oddly looking _hair_ growing out of her helm."

Speed dropped her arms to her sides in shock as she realized what Blackarachnia was saying.

"You don't want to attack me because you don't want to be found…and because I'm a young femme?" she asked incredulously.

"Don't make a big deal out of it, femme." Blackarachnia snapped. "I can change my mind."

"No! No, I'm good, fine, great, and ok with that." Speed said quickly waving her hands. She watched as the other femme sighed and made a hammock out of what looked like webbing. Blackarachnia laid down in it and looked at Speed.

"Well? Go back to what you were doing."

Speed waited then slowly straightened up completely and subspaced her tonfas. After watching the other for a minute and not being attacked, she slowly climbed back onto the boulder. She laid down on it again, but this time on her front and facing the purple femme. Her arms folded underneath her chin, she quietly stared.

"It's a mutation." Speed randomly said. When Blackarachnia looked at her as though she was raising her optic-brow, Speed elaborated. "I don't know where it came from really. It's just something the doctor thinks in hereditary. It's cool though, sets me apart from the others."

"Ah, that explains it."

The two relaxed in silence. It was the kind that was both awkward and, oddly, kind of comfortable. At least for Speed, who didn't know how much she should trust the other femme's words. After a bit she decided to speak.

"So, are you going to join up with Team Chaar?" she asked nonchalantly, not sure what she expected the reaction to be. Equal nonchalance maybe or surprise that she guessed or even just a smirk as an answer. Not Blackarachnia sitting up in her hammock in shock and looking her dead in the optics.

"What did you say?" she asked, guarded and almost like she heard wrong. Speed looked at her with her optic-brows lowered slightly.

"I said, 'are you going to join up with Team Chaar?' they attacked us earlier today." Speed said, shifting her arms so she was balanced on her raised palms. "By your reaction, I can chance a guess you didn't even know they were here."

"Observant." Blackarachnia said in almost a snap. She looked away from Speed Strike, as she went into thought. Speed waited quietly, curious about the way Blackarachnia was acting. "How long ago was this attack?"

"At least two and a half Earth hours ago."

"Then they have been here for at least a day." Blackarachnia mused out loud, sitting up in her hammock. "I might still have a chance."

"A chance for what?" Speed asked, sitting up as well and crossing her legs, her hands on her knees. "To join up with them?" she asked though it was kind of clear that wasn't the case.

Blackarachnia scoffed. "Primus no. I wouldn't try to join those Con's if they were the last Con's in existences. They hate me for what I am."

"A Techno-Organic?" Speed said incredulously. "But, they have a _toad_ on their team!"

"Yes, but we're quite different." Blackarachnia explained. "Spittor comes from a planet called the Beast Planet. They transform into the life forms there, which are animals, and can change whenever they wish. I, instead, am stuck as I am; as a freak of nature most hate and Oil Slick wants to _dissect."_

"…" Speed didn't know what to say or if she _should _say anything. Blackarachnia clearly hated Team Chaar as much as she said they hated her. And her face at the name 'Oil Slick' showed her extreme dislike of the idea of being dissected. "You probably should be going then; to find a good hiding place that can hide you from both teams." She said finally.

Blackarachnia looked at Speed Strike with a look of lightly hidden disbelief. She put on a neutral face and stood to her heeled feet. Speed followed suit, rolling of the rock onto her feet as well. "…You're not normal, Autobot." The older femme said finally, with noticeably less malice on the word. "But pardon me if I tell you not to follow me."

"Oh no, go right ahead." Speed said, waving her hands in a 'no problem' way. "I have to be getting back anyway. By now Boss Bot has probably noticed I'm missing. I just hope everyone has, as humans say, chilled out a bit."

Which that; the two awkwardly turned around and headed on their way. Blackarachnia stopped though and with a hand on her hip turned and watched Speed disappear in the brush and trees. She started at the last spot she saw her for a few moments. There was something really different about that femme. Blackarachnia didn't know what, but she liked her. It probably was just the last of female companionship she has had but whatever the case; she was shocked to find herself willing to trust Speed. Even though she had never gotten the blue femme's name during their talk. After that thought Blackarachnia went on her way. She had some base security to update. And a certain…_friend…_to make sure hadn't gotten out.

By the time Speed Strike got back, everyone had calmed down. Well, Bumblebee was spitting out doom and gloom as he was losing in a new game Sari brought over to cheer him up, but no one paid him much mind. Speed was given a light lecture on leaving without telling where she was going, but was fine. She made sure to thank Prowl for helping her.

After the lecture Speed learned that Optimus had decided they all needed to up their training and practices. They had gotten lax, just having humans and accidents to deal with. While none of them was on the level of even one of Team Chaar, training would help them last a lot longer.

Much longer.

Somewhat longer.

A bit longer-ok they might leave with all limbs attached and their sparks in their chests and that's all that matters, right?

Anyway, the training started the next day. The team worked with each other, fine tuning their attacks and defenses. Speed felt a bit left out, when she saw how well the original worked together.

"Frustrating, isn't it?" Arcee said to a quietly brooding Speed, having walked over to where she was leaning on a wall. The two femmes were watching the original five work on their makeshift training equipment. The old machinery, assembly line, and little add-ins-with a little help from Sari-actually gave everyone a pretty good work out. Arcee leaned on the wall next to Speed. Though they were way different in age and maturity, both were at the same height.

"Yeah." Speed breathed out, her eye's following Prowl as he avoided claws. "I trained my aft off to be worthy of a team, a real team. And now that I'm seeing one in action…I just wish I felt a bigger part of it. But all I seem to be good at is catching speeding humans and getting sliced in my side."

"I know the feeling, Speed." Arcee said understandably. "I was locked away for longer then you have been online. And now that I'm back I want to do my part to help. But it seems my skills have diminished over time. But, with time, I will find my place in the team." Arcee glanced over to Speed and they locked optics. "Maybe what you're really looking for, is your place in this team. Once you find that, you'll see how the puzzle fits together."

"…Hmm…" Speed mulled over Arcee's word for some time. She looked back at the mechs as the finished up their practice. "Maybe your right. I never really had a spot in my other teams. …Not really. Maybe all I need to do is prove myself worthy of a spot. And I know just how to do it."

Speed strike did just that. She ran the course when it was her turn and not only impressed the others, but gave herself some self-confidence. When it was over and as she was being complemented by everyone, she gave Arcee a special smile.

Last Updated: 1-13-12


End file.
